


Save the Millennial Tree (Rewrite)

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: devil angel and pitaya are only there for like a second but gadfhdf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: look I wanted to redo this okay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Moonlight

Moonlight fell over a campsite, a young girl laid on her back, staring at the moon. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again, looking left, as someone came stumbling out from the forest.

"Hey, Wizard,"

"Uh- hi- Creampuff, can you follow me?"

He seemed nervous, Creampuff quickly got off her feet and ran over to the slightly older boy. She followed him through the forest, making their ways to The City of Wizards. Creampuff looked at Wizard, whose tail was flicking back and forth, he didn't even have his hat on, showing his horns.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Wizard looked at Creampuff, his eyes filled with worry, he looked away.

"It's Mistress Moonlight- she needs our help,"

Creampuff quickly broke into a sprint, Wizard following suit.

The two got to Moonlight's chambers quickly; the door was opened, showing Moonball Knight, face scrunched from worry.

"Ah- you're back- she's on the balcony,"

Wizard nodded and dragged Creampuff out to the balcony, where an exhausted lookingMoonlight was standing. She looked over her shoulder to the two children and smiled.

"Ah, you truly are willing to help, huh?"

"Of course, Mistress Moonlight! If- if something is wrong with your magic- or the Millenial Tree, then you have to save it! Your uh- magic- that is,"

Moonlight smiled and stumbled over to Wizard, getting onto her knees and letting out a strained breath.

"Thank you, small one, and you, slightly smaller one,"

Wizard and Creampuff took a glance at each other, before Wizard nodded, and pulled Creampuff aside.

"You've been to The Millennial Tree, right?"

"Um- yes- why-"

"We need you to teleport us there,"

"WHAT?!"

Creampuff stared at Wizard in shock, and he kept the same dead blank stare.

"Yeah,"

"Wh- why me?! I got that Mistress Moonlight can't use her powers for... some... reason,"

"She can; her magic staff just isn't recharging, so I want her to save her powers, you can teleport us there instead,"

"Wizard I can barely teleport _myself _,"__

__"Creampuff, I have seen you teleport yourself, and I know it's a disaster waiting to happen, but you're the only choice we have, so go step in that magic circle and wave your wand around!"_ _

__Creampuff put her hands up as Wizard's eyes began to glow a bit, the boy quickly settled down and pointed to the magic circle._ _

__"Please,"_ _

__"... Okay, but if anyone gets hurt don't blame me,"_ _

__"Noted,"_ _

__Creampuff stood in the center of the magic circle, Moonlight and Wizard stood in it too. Moonball Knight stood idle for a moment, before backing away._ _

__"I'll stay back here to make sure nothing too bad happens,"_ _

__"Thank you, dear Knight,"_ _

__Moonball nodded and left the three alone as Creampuff began to charge up her spell._ _

__"Remember-"_ _

__"Eyes open, stay focused, I know,"_ _

__Creampuff proceeded to squint, compromising with wanting to shut her eyes and knowing she has to keep them open._ _

__The magic began to swirl around the three, and a faint blue glow began to escape her eyes, her body went slack as the magic circle shot up with pure white light._ _

__And next thing they knew, the three stood at the base of The Millenial Tree._ _

__"AHHHH THAT WORKED?"_ _

__"Hey, my clothes aren't burnt,"_ _

__"Shut up Wizard, that was one time- ah- Oh dear!"_ _

__The two looked where Creampuff's eyes had landed, to see the Guardian of The Millenial Tree leaning against The Tree, breathing heavy, eyes foggy as he stared at them._ _

__"Oh sheesh!"_ _

__Creampuff ran over to him with no hesitation as the legendary slowly slumped down to a sitting position, panting heavily._ _

__"M- Mister Wind Archer, are you okay?"_ _


	2. Wind Archer

It had seemed fine in the morning when Wind Archer had left his nest, the headache and feeling of pure wrongness didn't come on until a few hours later. It had started out as a headache. That became dizziness that became him leaning against the tree, trying to catch the breath of his that had vanished.

"D- damnit-"

He reached into his scarf and felt around- where were the communication gems? They had just been-

"OH, COME ON!"

He only had one on hand, another wave of sickness washed over him, and he almost fell to the ground.

"Ugh... w- whatever, just need help..."

The red gem glowed brightly before Fire Spirits' voice filled Wind Archer's head.

'Heyo,'

"Ah- ahem- hello Fire Spirit,"

He became aware of just how much his throat was hurting, he hoped Fire Spirit didn't notice.

'Daw, Windy? Why'da call little old me-'

"Firstly you are taller than- er- ahem,"

He closed his eyes tight, letting out a ragged breath, he felt extremely hot.

'Eh? Windy, you okay?'

"... no..."

He fought against the dizziness and the sick feeling rising up through his (non-existent) stomach. He rubbed his head.

"I don't have anyone else's communication gems on me- ahem- please just get over here, s- somethings wrong,"

Silence, before Fire Spirit disconnected, Wind Archer forced open his eyes- it wasn't Fire Spirit, Moonlight looked even more tired than usual.

"M- Mister Wind Archer, are you okay?"

Creampuff looked worried (And exhausted). He just shook his head, barely managing to choke out a few words.

"Somethings wrong..."


	3. Fire Spirit

The gem he held in his hand cracked as Wind Archer's words flew through his mind. He dropped the broken gem- the last one as that.

"Ahhh, okay, this- this isn't good- Windy wants my help- his gems are probably breaking too- ohhhh boy, okay..."

Hel et out a sigh and looked over, spotting two sleeping silhouettes on the floor, he slowly walked over to pick up the children. They stirred.

"Huh... Papa?"

"Hey, Angel, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"We're uh- gonna go visit Mx. Pitaya, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Do you have stuff you gotsa do?"

"Yeah, so let's take you and Devil to him and drop ya off, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"When will that be?"

"... I... I don't know... come on,"

He closed his eyes and focused- it was just teleporting- he could do this-

"Papa... you need your staff..."

"... I know Angel, I was... Just seeing if I could... hah..."

He sighed and grabbed his staff, staring at the red bead stuck inside of it.

"To Pitayas cave, hold on tight,"

A puff of fire overcame the three, and they vanished into thin air, before promptly falling on their asses in front of a giant, sleeping dragon. Fire Spirit gulped and stood up, Angel scurrying behind him (How Devil was still asleep was beyond him, but they stayed in his arms)

"Uh- H- Hey Pitaya- I uh-"

A dark red eye opened, pupil slits shifted in the light before the dragon let out a low growl.

"I am not a baby sitter,"

"Yeah, but uh- somethings wrong with Windy- and he uh- called me for helped cause I'm guessing his communications gems also shattered and uh- yeah here are my kids I will come back for them... at some point, bye!"

"Fire Spirit! Ah- ugh- I'm too old for this,"

Pitaya let out an annoyed sigh and placed his head down, staring at the two children, Devil was still asleep.

"I'm not explaining to them anything,"

"That's alright, Mx. Pitaya! Devil won't listen anyway!"

(Meanwhile, away from the grumpy dragon)

A poof of flame caused Creampuff to look over, Fire Spirit appeared a second later, falling on his ass. He rubbed his head before standing up, lifting off the ground a little bit.

"I uh- Windy called me,"

"Ugh, don't remind- ack- remind me,"

"Shush it you, just try to sleep,"

"For the fourth time you icecream cone, I. Can't. Sleep! Ack-"

"... This doesn't look good, what's happening?"

"We don't know! Mistress Moonlight left all alone to go grab the other Legendaries cause her gem thingies broke! and we're trying to get Mr. Wind Archer to eat soup, BUT HE WON'T!"

"SHUT UP- ACK- OW!"

Silence, before a warp of darkness, appeared right next to Fire Spirit, and he had to quickly shoot out of the way before it hit him. Moonlight and Enchantress stood there, both looking worse for were.

"Ahhh- hello Fire Spirit- ahh..."

"So uh- good news and bad news- mostly bad news..."

"Ah... Enchantress just tell them- I..."

Moonlight hit the ground, covering her eyes.

"Good news, Fire Spirit and Sea Fairy both can't be affected by this- bad news... uh, somethings wrong with The Millennial Tree, to put it simply,"


	4. Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screams loudly?

"Good news, Fire Spirit and Sea Fairy both can't be affected by this- bad news... uh, somethings wrong with The Millennial Tree, to put it simply,"

Silence for a few moments, before Wind Archer forced himself to stand up and coughed a few times for extra measure.

"Why uh- ugh,"

He fell back to a sitting position, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, you know,"

Enchantress tapped her chin a few times, before sighing.

"I presume its due to Fire Spirit and Sea Fairy having no correlation to The Tree- Fire Spirit- have you ever been here before?"

"I mean I come here sometimes to bother Windy, but that's about it,"

"Exactly- and Sea Fairy is uh... honestly I don't know if she's ever left the ocean in her life,"

"Tree doesn't even reach that faaaaarrrrr,"

Creampuff threw another cup of water at Wind Archer and huffed.

"You're sitting down!"

"Shut up,"

Enchantress barely held in her snicker at everyone's current state before Fire Spirit cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So uh... what is gonna happen if we don't, this,"

Wind Archer closed his eyes as Moonlight opened her eyes again.

"Well, uh... hhah.... death?"

"... Yeah,"

Enchantress nodded as Fire Spirit sighed.

"I'm gonna take a guess that you aren't gonna help,"

"Oh absolutely not- I mean I'm not gonna get in anyone's way, but I'm helping whatsoever,"

Fire Spirit let out a loud groan and floated into the air.

"I'm gonna go find Sea Fairy, then we'll figure out what to do,"

Fire Spirit left, and Wizard spoke up, making Enchantress jolt.

"I think the creepiest part of this is that Fire Spirit has to be the logical one,"

"Yeaaahhhh,"

"STOP! KNOCKING OVER!!!! YOUR SOUP!!!!!!"


End file.
